


Revelations

by alyssa9779



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insecure Jaskier, Jealous Jaskier, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: This was a request for jealous Jaskier/Reader but it kinda turned more into insecure Jaskier/reader, but there's some jealousy elements in there as well!Jas and the reader grew up together, inseparable. When Geralt joins the picture, Jaskier is worried he's holding Y/N back and tries to back off. Y/N has to set him straight!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Revelations

You and Jaskier have been friends forever, you practically grew up together. He lived across the street in the tiny village where you met. Neither of you quite felt like you belonged, with the drunks and the farmers, you both had very different interests. You had always admired magic. Or at least the magic that you read about in books. Jaskier wanted to play the lute before he could even pronounce it. 

Nobody else understood nor fostered the desire in your young minds, nobody except each other. You worked at the nasty little pub on the other side of town to save up enough money to buy him a lute and when you gave it to him, he almost cried. You carved the two of your initials into the back and he carries it with him to this day. 

You’ve tried to get him a new one, but he refuses. He still plays it, despite it being out of tune with the slightest temperature change. He and that lute are inseparable, just like the two of you. 

You’ve definitely come far in the last twenty-odd years. You’re a skilled witch and Jaskier? He’s played everywhere from palaces to pubs and has become rather renowned. Every time you look at him, you feel a sense of pride growing in your chest. You always knew he could do it, he’s got a spirit that just won’t be silenced. 

Similar to him. He won’t be silenced. He won’t shut up. Ever. You find it endearing. Geralt, the Witcher you two have been traveling with for ages, he very much does not. 

Right now, in particular. He’s going on and on about his latest performance, not even close to the most impressive audience he’s had, but that’s not what it’s about for him. He loves playing, whether it’s for kings and queens or just for you and Geralt. Usually, you listened intently, commenting on what he spoke of. But right now? You’re in the same boat as Geralt. 

You and the Witcher just expended practically all of your energy fighting a doppler that was reigning terror on that same small town at which he performed. You can tell Geralt is about to snap, and honestly, you’re not far behind him. You don’t have it in you to calm him down so you just let what will be, be. 

For how much Jaskier, god bless his heart, frustrates Geralt, the two of you are surprisingly close. You’re his partner in battle and the two of you have learned how to fight seamlessly. Your first priority is always making sure Jaskier is at a safe distance, watching the two of you because there’s nothing you can do that will keep him from that. He needs material, of course. 

You’re really surprised Geralt doesn’t go off on Jaskier on the way to the inn. He doesn’t say anything at all, actually. Which isn’t unusual, but you can sense how exhausted he is, more than usual. Dopplers really take it out of you both, in this case especially. The creature shifted to look like you, and he knew that. He knew it wasn’t you, but stabbing something that looks like one of his closest friends in the heart isn’t exactly at the top of his to-do list. 

Geralt seemed to be keeping a closer eye on you than usual, and as you walk in to ask for two rooms, you place your hand on his arm in a, hopefully, comforting gesture. You see him smile and feel his demeanor calm slightly but you can practically feel the glare Jaskier is shooting the two of you. Quite frankly, though, Jaskier is fine. He’s not injured. He’s not tired. He’s fine. Geralt is not fine. 

Jaskier goes down to perform for the patrons in the pub below your rooms one last time and you take it as an opportunity to spend some time with and heal Geralt. You and Jaskier usually stay in the same room for money’s sake, but Geralt likes his privacy so he gets a separate room. You understand completely, but you don’t think he should be alone right now. 

When you knock on his door, you hear a grunt in response and you take that as permission to come in. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” you ask, voice quiet.

“Alive” is the only response you get. You snort though, a short answer, yet one that sums up what the two of you experienced very well. At that, he looks up and his face softens. 

“You mind if I help you out?” you say, holding your hands up, already brimming with energy to stitch his wounds. He gestures you over and you get to work. 

You don’t know how long you’re there, healing him and also just talking. Talking about life, about your lives, your future, and even Jaskier at some points. Whenever you bring him up, Geralt gets this look on his face. You can’t exactly place it, but he smiles. He smiles more than usual when you talk about Jaskier and honestly, it’s freaking you out a little bit. 

You don’t realize how long you’ve been there until you find yourself stifling a yawn and Geralt telling you to go back to your room to get some sleep, who knows how early you’ll have to be up tomorrow. 

You walk out of his room and creep into your own, afraid of waking the bard you know and love so much. Upon entering, you realize your attempts are in vain because Jaskier is still awake, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and picking out a rather melancholic tune. And like that, you’re worried. You didn’t think he got hurt at the fight, you made sure he was on the other side of the field, right? You instantly start replaying the evening’s events in your head, unable to figure out what went wrong. 

As if he can sense your concern, he puts his lute down and just looks at you. You’re at a loss for words. When you’re at a loss for words, he’s usually got them, but he’s silent. The lute is beside him and you can see him rubbing his thumb over your faded initials. That’s when it clicks. 

“Jas, what’s wrong? Talk to me, darling.” You see him tense at the term of affection, not unusual for the two of you. You move over to sit next to him, on the other side of his prized possession, reaching out to feel his initials you carved so many years ago. 

You see him look down, still silent. You move your hand from the lute to grab his and you hear him let out a breath. You begin to stroke the back of his hand with your thumb and that’s when he finally looks up to meet your eyes. You nod encouragingly. 

“I just… I don’t want to lose you, but I also don’t want to hold you back,” and suddenly you’re confused again. 

“You what? Why would you think that? What happened? You’re never going to lose me if I can help it”

“And that’s the problem!” he exclaims. Your brow furrows, only further signaling to him your confusion. “What if you’re better off without me? With Geralt? He can actually protect you! He’s big and he’s strong and he’s tough and he’s dangerous” and Jaskier is out of breath. He pauses to gather his thoughts. “And he’s everything that I’m not. And seeing you spend so much time with him, seeing you fight alongside him and heal him, seeing you make him smile like nobody else does. Just. I just. You should be with him, I should let you two be and stop getting in the way.”

You’re frozen. Your brain isn’t working as fast as it should to process his confession. He takes your silence as a means to escape and gets up to go, but you grab his arm and gently lower him back down. 

“No. Jas, just, no. None of that is. Even close to the truth. I’m sorry that I’ve treated you in such a way that has led you to that conclusion, but it couldn’t be further from the truth.” You’re still trying to take his words to heart, and the more you do, the more it breaks. “One of the reasons that I do love you so much is because you aren’t any of those things. You’re something even greater, you’re you. You’re just. You’re fucking magic, Jaskier. You’re passionate but calm. You’re talkative but so goddamn intelligent. Now, Geralt is one of my dearest friends, but I need. Not. That. Our lives are already gruesome enough, you’re the light at the end of the bloodshed, my love.” 

As you talk, you see a smile begin to spread across his face. His beautiful fucking face. You laugh out loud at that thought, he is beautiful, why had you never noticed until now? He laughs back, the light returning to his eyes. 

“You’re my everything, Jas. And you have been since even before I gave you that stupid lute.” 

“Hey now,” he says, feigning defensiveness as he pulls the lute to his lap to cuddle it. That only makes you laugh even harder. He really is your light. Nobody makes you laugh like him. Nobody makes you feel the way he makes you feel. Nobody… oh shit. You love him. You fucking love him. And you have for so long. 

You move the lute from his lap and pull him into a bone-crushing hug, face in his neck.

“I love you. I love you so much. You’re not losing me, you’re not holding me back. You’re keeping me going. Okay?” You pull away and see the tears brimming his eyes. One falls and you reach up to wipe it away, keeping your hand on his cheek.   
You feel him move in and meet him in the middle. Your lips touch his and suddenly everything you hadn’t known you’d wanted for so long is finally yours. You feel the wetness of his tears intermingling with yours and you feel complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know if you liked this!


End file.
